


Book Of Stories

by zephyrcat3



Category: Carnival Row (TV), Original Work, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pushing Daisies, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Absent Parents, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cinnamon roll Ned, Drunkenness, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Foxes, Hangover, Ink, M/M, Men Crying, Motivational Speech, Ocean, Oh and there are vampires, Panic Attacks, Party, Pie, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sea Monsters, Springy's terrified of the ocean, Werewolf, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, Wingfic, Wings, dead mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Just a book that's full of stories with adventure, angst, pie, and fluff, UwU.
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned, Garrett/Rycroft, Ned/Will Turner, Sonic/Springy





	Book Of Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Springy crash into a planet made of water and find out how to get home.

An escape pod made for more than two people crashes down onto a planet made entirely of water. A she-elf and a strange human-like girl made of ink and darkness quickly scramble to prepare for impact.

"Quick, get your suit on before we crash!" The ink girl instructed, quickly slipping on her waterproof, oxygenized, indestructible diving suit before the escape pod crashed into the water and sinking a bit under the water before bouncing back up on the surface.

"Yay, we're not dead!" The she-elf cheered, looking out the window of the pod. The ink girl was in the corner having a panic attack because of her extreme fear of oceans and water. "Lighten up, Spring! At least we ain't dead."

"We're literally stuck on a planet with unknown aliens and water deeper than the earth, Sonic!," She exclaimed.

"We won't die, don't worry," The she-elf reassured. The one named Spring sighed and got up.

"Right, does the door out work?" She asked.

"Last time I checked, it did," She answered. The ink girl opened the door and stared at the water.

"It's twenty leagues below us..," The ink girl replied, her eyes widening with fear.

"Just, don't look down," Sonic advised, walking up beside her. They both sat in the doorway, pondering what they were going to do next and if they'll ever see their loved ones again.

"Oh, fuck, we're probably the last people from earth," She sighed. "The sun consumed the pieces and killed almost everyone and everything as we tried to find a new earth. But now, we're here, and my family in the lab's most likely plasma.."

"My family got kidnapped by an organization who experiments on innocent people," The she-elf sighed. "I hope and pray that they're alright.

"At least you have people you hope to see again," She said, getting up. "I think It's time we get in the water." The she-elf grabbed her friend's arm and jumped into the water, beginning to slowly sink to the bottom. 

"Ooh, it's much warmer than I'd thought it'd be," She commented.

"Warmer than the earth's water in the day-time near the-," Spring noticed that she couldn't see the bottom and screamed incoherently. 

"Dear, sweet gods," The she-elf sighed.

"Nope, fuck this, dear gods help me I don't think I wanna be on this planet, where's the save our arses signal?!" Springy quickly whimpered as if she was Eminem on coffee in a hurricane.

"I dunno, but I'll figure somethin' out," Sonic assured. Spring took a deep breath in and put her hands in the 'boi' position.

"BOI," She said, putting her hands down. "What the fuck is down here?"

"I dunno, but it sure is pretty," Sonic responded, looking around.

"Heh, I-I guess so?" She agreed. They sunk onto a sandhill where they now stood now that they finally got to the bottom. "It doesn't seem so bad?"

"It'll be fiine," Sonic reassured, patting her shoulder. Spring smiled a bit and switched off the sinking on her suit. Sonic did the same.

"Right, let's swim around a bit," She instructed, swimming around and looking at the different types of strange fishes and plants that inhabited the ocean as she got used to the water's gravity. Sonic playfully swam around the area, also getting used to the water's gravity but in a fun way.

"Hey, this is actually pretty fun!" She giggled, swimming around a bit.

"I'm glad you're having fun and all, but I can't get the thought of my family out of my head," Spring sighed. "I wish the guards let them on the ship.." Sonic swam to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could feel the warm embrace of my big brother again," She sighed. "I miss him so much, and I can't even imagine what they're going through.."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to kee-OH MY GODS, WHAT IS THAT?!" She replied, her pupils shrunken from fear from seeing something swimming through the hills. From the depts of the hills, A giant fuck-you gulper shark with a snakelike body and spikes on it's purple and blue back scales comes out to swallow schools of fish creatures.

"Oh, my sweet gods," Sonic gasped.

"Swim for your damn lives!!" Spring exclaimed, quickly hiding in some coral nearby.

"I'm ready for anything! Bring it, fuck-you fish!" Sonic exclaimed, putting up her fists.

"That thing could eat a hundred of you in one swallow, Sonic! Get down!" She instructed.

"Wait, for what?!" The she-elf quizzed.

"Oh, fuck it! Just run!" She said, quickly swimming to safety with Sonic on her tail. Spring quickly hid behind a big, tall forest of coral so the shark wouldn't see her. Sonic stayed out in front of it.

"We may or may not be fucked," Sonic whispered.

"We wouldn't be if you just hid," Spring chided. Sonic sighed and swam behind the coral next to her. "There, better?"

"As long as it can't smell you," She answered.

"What?!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yeah, it can smell things," She advised, watching as it passed by. All was silent until it eventually went into a pit with no light which was far away from Sonic and Spring. When they knew the coast was clear, they swam from the coral forest and into the clear open waters.

"Welp, we made it out of there. Now we need a place to settle down," Spring said.

"I saw a base nearby," Sonic advised.

"Wait, There aren't any bases on a planet that hasn't been inhabited," Spring said. "Think it's an escape pod that landed here?"

"Yep," Sonic answered.

"Is it supported by something? It probably crashed due to the floaters not working, knowing it's down here," She asked.

"Mmhm," The She-elf replied.

"Right, ok, where was it?" She asked.

"In..the water?" The She-elf responded with a shrug. Spring sighed and pinched her nose. 

"We've been in the water the entire time, Emile," She advised. "Nice joke, but something that's in a place with pale sand and purple coral with bright stripes isn't something hard to see."

"Okay," The she-elf agreed. The ink girl looked around for a bit before she spotted a pod nearby.

"I think I found one!" She pointed out, swimming towards it. She checked the SOS signal and found out that it didn't work. "Damn, the SOS signal doesn't work."

"Tch, damn it," The she-elf huffed.

"Did you find any supplies? Like food and water?" Spring asked.

"Yep," Sonic replied.

"Great. Put it in the backpack attached to your suit," She instructed, opening the pod door. "Should we settle here or find another pod above water?"

"We should chill here. There's food and water," The she-elf replied. Spring pinched her nose and sighed in annoyance.

"Y'know what? Fuck it," She stated, swimming upwards to enter the pod. "C'mon, I ain't risking getting eaten by a giant fuck you monster in the ocean. We'll get the rest of the food by dawn." Sonic climbed up and joined her at the pod.

"Alright then," She agreed.

"So, what do we have on an alien planet with food from a spaceship that didn't even harbor a Mcdonalds despite being big enough?" Springy asked.

"Wait, there's no Mcdonalds?!" Sonic asked in a worried tone.

"I'm afraid not. There was on the ship to the new earth, though," The ink girl replied. "Anyways, we've established food on this planet along with the fact that there's a giant fuck-you monster in the ocean."

"Yay," Sonic said. 

"Not yay!" Spring chided. "Well, part yay part what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Find a bloody way to get back home, duh!" Sonic replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, sure but who knows if there's any land here or if there's an underwater contact beacon up?" She asked. "It's been years since the merfolk used this base! I must be the unluckiest human in the galaxy!"

"Woah, what?" Sonic asked, her tone concerned.

"It's a Steven Universe quote," The ink girl advised. "Anyway, all we need to do is find a contact beacon located at the bottom of the ocean. Yfel secgan[What could] wen ungawioseon teona?[Possibly go wrong?[" Sonic went silent for a bit as if she was in another world. 

"Sonic? Oh, gods, did you die or something?" She asked, shaking the she-elf a bit. The she-elf snapped out of her thoughts and softly pushed her away.

"Calm down, Springy, I'm not dead," She advised.

"Calm down?" The ink girl asked. "Bird, I'm not breaking shite yet so right now, I'm pretty calm for might-die standards."

"Oh. Well, what kinda Celtic language were you speaking?" She replied. Springy took a deep breath before explaining the language she just spoke to her.

"What you think might be olde English isn't olde English," She said. "What I spoke was pure 1800's English. I didn't die in some weird explosion or anything that my family brought me as a child but yeah, I still speak it."

"Oh, I see," The she-elf replied.

"So, what food did you bring?" Springy asked.

"Funyuns, Oatmeal pies, Sandwiches, Steak, Chicken, Cucumbers, Some pork, Watermelon, Some more sweets, Some crisps, and other foods that came from animals," The she-elf responded.

"Great. Everything the ship didn't show us must've been a neckbeard's," Springy said.

"A what now?" Sonic asked.

"I speak internet," She admitted. "Neckbeards/Nice guys are dudes who think they R A S P A C W A M E N and call actual nice boys chad and only want anime waifus for their bush and call you out when you say no because they're "SoOoOoOoO" nice.

"Ah, I see," The she-elf replied.

"I had a hobby of murdering them after drugging them in a bar and making them fall for me before they die," The ink girl admitted.

"Hardcore," She grinned.

"I've been around for quite a long time in your small town and I was only found out when you decided to find the lavendered Time Traveling bun lady in the cloud lands almost four years ago," She told. "You probably don't remember how the hell we got stuck in this mess together but at least we got food and now all we need is drinkable water."

"Oh, I got that too," Sonic said, pulling out a bottle of water from her bookbag.

"It's a good thing it's contained in a bottle because if it was canned, put in a barrel, or in a plastic bag it would've been destroyed underwater," Springy said.

"Yucky," Sonic agreed.

"Is all the food dry despite being in the water for at least a week before we woke up from the escape pod systems?" Springy asked.

"Yep," The she-elf answered.

"Good," Springy said, looking out to glare at the blue sunset over to the east of the almost infinite waters. "I'd never thought I'd see this."

"Me neither. It sure is a sight to see," Sonic agreed, looking out with her.

"Too bad we won't see the surface for a while since the communication hub's under the water and it'll take a month or two to get to," The ink girl said.

"Not to worry! With you and I workin' together, it'll only take a day for us to get there," Sonic reassured.

"You can't exactly fly there and I can't do much with my powers since the water will affect my body," Springy advised. "Also, are you sure that you can swim all the way to the Mariana Trench and 1200 more of them in three days?"

"Might as well call me The Little Mermaid because I'll get us there in a jiffy!." She declared, standing up triumphantly. "Let's hope my wings provide the extra speed."

"Wait, what about me?" The ink girl asked.

"Hang on tight and hope for the best,~" The she-elf replied, grabbing her hand and diving into the water, speed swimming all the way to the first Mariana Trench.

"HOLD THE FUCK ON A MINUTE. EMILE!" She screamed. "I SAID WHAT ABOUT ME BECAUSE THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A CHALLENGE! TAKE ME BACK UP ON THE SURFACE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ARSE!"

"Alright, Alright, relax!" She exclaimed in reply. "Chill out like a frost giant in winter, for gods' sake!"

"Chill out?" The ink girl asked. "Emile, you do realize what happens to me when I freeze, right?"

"No, not exactly," The she-elf replied. Springy pinched her nose in annoyance with a sigh. 

"When I'm heated, I freeze. When I'm frozen, I melt," She told in a flat tone.

"Oh," She said. "Wait what?"

"I'm quite literally reverse edgy sentient water," She told. Sonic laughed to herself a bit. The thoughts Springy was thinking were bustling and rushing with incoherent and unintelligible thoughts no one could quite understand.

"You still didn't have to pull that shit on me. Because right now, if you turn your head to face backward, you're gonna see the back of our escape pod and when you look away again, you'll notice that we teleported," She thought.

"I sure do hope there's food at the pod. Why didn't I eat before we left?" The she-elf thought. The voices in Springy's head were just as busy, for they were arguing against Sonic's actions and what she should do to her for it.

"Let's just get mad and maybe insane on this little bitch! She dragged us all the way down into the sea despite knowing that you don't like water at all! How dare that little bitch?!" The first voice in her head suggested.

"Let's just suck it all up and deal with this when we actually take a nap for once," The second voice in her head suggested.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW!" The third voice shrieked. The fourth voice who made all the right choices was the corner crying as they had a panic attack, much too panicked and sorrow to make any right choices at the moment.

"You said somethin'? Sonic asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh, not at all. We should take a nap in the escape pod," Springy replied, swimming towards one.

"But, I'm not even sleepy," The she-elf said.

"Listen," The ink girl stated, quickly turning to her. "You're not a normal person. I'm gonna need you to calm yourself and keep your hyperactivity at bay because I'm gonna go take a nap so I won't lose my damn mind," She stated, continuing to swim towards the pod.

"Tch, Fine," The she-elf huffed.

“Y͞OŲ ͡L̨ITTL̛E ͟SH͡I͠T̨E ̸H̸O͏W̸ ̶C͝OU͏L̷D̛ ͠YOU?!̵?͟ R͜ÁWRR̶R̨RR͘R͡R̡RR̨!!!” The first voice in Springy’s head roared. She took a deep breath and put her hands together.

"Every time, Asmodeus," She thought. "EVERY. SINGLE. TIME." Meanwhile, Sonic was having her own thoughts. And they weren't very friendly or passive.

"That bitch better chill cos' she's gonna get juked if she doesn't!" The little person in her thoughts threatened. The clusterfuck of voices and thoughts in Springy's head paused at the threat, not sure how to react. 

"Yeah, you better be scared ya bloody wanker," The person in the she-elf's thoughts threatened once more. The cluster in Springy's head went insane.

”S̘̥͈̝Ơ͔͇̙W̮͉̺͖ÍR̖̖̜̜ͅJ̤̯̬̯̕R͈̥̣͍͔̰̤͞P̖͎̰̞̼͉F̪̠ͅI̳̬̰̤DM͚̣̱̞̞͕E̬͕P҉̭̞̻̥̦Ş̠͉͍͉̬̮ͅO̩̗̜͓A͉̣̞̬̮͉͢ͅO̝̬̝E̷̲̲I̵͓̜̠͈͍̰D͍̰͓̺̭͔M҉̫̹͓Ḍ͈̹M̲̻͉̗̳̥͝K̪͙̼͍̻I̬̠̲̣Ḽ̸͚̫L҉͈̳͚H̬̥͟E̱̻̘̩͚͍͎͜R̲̟̀FKẸ͈͔O̯E̟̰͔̬I͔̝͟R̨̜̫̩͇ͅJR̖̤M͕͇̯̺̯Ş̤̦̫M̢̥̟͈̗̙̩̭!!!!” They all screamed collectively. Spring swam towards her and grinned creepily.

"It seems that they've agreed on one thing, Sonic," She stated in a suspiciously calm tone.

"Which is?" The she-elf asked.

" _They feel that you're a threat to the cluster. The only way ants and bees protect their hive is by attacking the intruder who wants to take it down,"_ She stated.

"Oh, dear. I truly hope I didn't start a war of some kind..," She replied, her tone concerned and fearful.

"War? WAR?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled almost wickedly. "THIS ISN'T A WAR, MY ELVEN COMRADE! THIS IS AN EXECUTION, AND I HAVE NO CHOICE!"

"Over my dead body!" The she-elf argued.

"Well then, enough with words. Time to put this painfully," She declared, her body beginning to morph and contort into a giant, terrifying ink monster right in front of Sonic who watched in fear. When she was done, she was completely made of ink, she had claws and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth that could slice through a tree like butter, and her eyes were full white like the wing of a dove. Sonic stared at the figure in fear, her pupils small and nearly dot-like.

"Deuces," She squeaked, quickly swimming back to the surface as quick as she could with the monster form of Springy on her tail. She noticed this and spoke. The words she uttered were formed by hundreds of overlapping voices that came from the voices in her head. The white insides of her mouth grew arms and began to reach for Sonic, despite being too small to catch her.

"There's no running now..!" They said. She reached out one of her black, inky arms and grabbed the she-elf, dragging her back down to fight her in a terrifying battle of ink and wrath. In Springy's head, the voices formed a storm of hands and bodies in her head, making her lose all control and sense except the one to fight. Amongst the commotion and chaos, a small, tiny, little voice could be heard. 

"Wait, stop! We don't have to hurt her! We can just talk it out!" The voice screamed as loud as she could but never getting it past the already loud enough chaos around her. "Can anyone hear me?! Can anyone please stop!?!" She screamed once more, trying to get her message across but with no luck. Meanwhile, with Spring and Sonic, Spring grabbed sonic quickly and slammed her down into the sharp, stinging coral. The she-elf hissed in pain and clawed at her arms. Black bits of it floated in the water and cuffed the she-elf in both her hands, trapping her, waiting for her to stop and give up. A faint cry of fear and guilt could be heard in the creature as it pinned Sonic down upon the coral by her neck.

"REBECCA, LET ME GO!!" She shrieked. The panicked and sorrowful voice in Springy's head turned upon hearing her name. It was faint, but she could hear it. Not that it cared to the others, anyway. They were too busy focusing on hurting Sonic. The hands around Sonic's neck tightened, causing the she-elf to hiss one more time before blacking out from the lack of oxygen. Once the cluster knew that she fainted, they argued and yelled and made accusations at each other as Springy returned to her normal form, noticing what she's done to her friend.

"Emile!" She exclaimed, holding her out cold body. "Oh, dear gods! Don't-don't die on me now! I just-" She stammered, swimming back to the pod on the surface to wait for her to wake up, guilty and tired from what she did. During that time, she regressed on the good times she and Sonic had. She thought of the time they both celebrated her birthday uptown and danced the day away, The day they met in the cloud-lands and the clock they built to keep everything running again, The time they told stories and played games with her cousin, Finn, and all the other good times they’ve had together. She kneeled over the she-elf’s body with tears in her eyes. She never meant to hurt her best friend. 

“Oh, Emile,” She sighed in sorrow. “I hope you can forgive me for what I’ve done..” Thankfully, the she-elf woke up a minute later with a long gasp and a cough.

”I live!” She exclaimed. 

“You’re alive!” Spring exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her in a hug with a wide smile. “Oh, Emile, I was so worried about you! I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you!”

"I'm glad to see you too, Bec," She sighed in relief. "What happened? Why'd I blackout?" Her smile quickly faded along with her joy when she asked her that. She knew what she did was wrong, and she had to tell her the truth.

"..I happened," She sighed, her tone sorrowful. 

"Hey, Hey now, love. We all have moments like that sometimes," The she-elf reassured.

"No, No, I just..I-I'm never..," The ink girl sniffed, her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm not either," Sonic said, trying to make things better.

"I've never done that before..," Springy admitted. "I was being irrational! It may seem like nothing, but I straight up hurt you without a reason!," The ink girl sighed, angry with herself because of what she did. "Fuck me and this planet."

"I don't blame you at all. I did the same thing to my brother once," Sonic admitted.

"I know you want to make things better but, I have my reason to be guilty," The ink girl sighed. "I never said I was cured, and I wanted to be far away from people because I saw what my kind do to them and what they did to us. It's always there, and I'm always scared of harming people without knowing. I tried to keep them quiet but this time I couldn't, and that's what scares me the most. Every time, I could just hold myself from doing something and now I can't at the worst time ever.." She was well enough crying by now. Tears dropped from her eyes like salty raindrops of guilt.

"Don't cry, please don't cry!" The she-elf pleaded.

"And why shouldn't I?" The ink girl whimpered.

"I hate it when you cry. You don't deserve to be so sad and pitiful," She sighed.

"Then what? What have I done to not deserve this?" She sadly questioned. "I can't even help my brothers who lost their minds like this.."

"You're my friend. I care about you, love," She admitted, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's why I'm so scared though. I care about you so much and..and..," The ink girl admitted, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "I'm so scared.."

"Don't be, everything'll be ok, I promise," She reassured. "You aren't perfect, I know that. I'm not perfect either. I've done things that people think I'm wrong for, and they think I should be killed for it. But I didn't let that get to me. Those voices in your head are liars except for your own. Don't let other voices drown your own voice out because your voice is the key to freedom and success." Springy smiled and dried her tears with a sniff.

"Thanks, Sonic," She said with a small smile.

"I don't like seeing you sad," She said.

"We should be heading to bed. We have a long day ahead of us," She advised, getting up with a yawn.

"Right," She agreed, climbing into her bed before turning in for the night. The next morning for them was rather drowsy, and the pod got moved by something. Sonic said that she saw two figures and went out to find out what it was before coming back to tell her the good news.

"BEC, HOLY S H I T E!" She shrieked, making the now annoyed Spring fall from her bed with a loud thud. She got up from the ground with a growl, holding her now slightly aching head.

"What?!" She snarled.

"I found two humans, dude!" She said.

"Wait, what?" She asked, her tone calmer and confused.

"There were a stitched up dude and a dude who looked like an android or something, I don't really know but he had a goatee, light blue eyes, and a beanie," The she-elf explained.

"Why are they swimming around here?" She asked. "Bring them both in, I need to find something that isn't broken to wear."

"Ok, but they might be dating or somethin'," She advised, also finding something to wear. Ten minutes later, they were dressed and well-rested

"Ok, I got some clothes on, and some coffee," She said.

"Let's go!" The she-elf cheered. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Right, but they were dating in the water?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I didn't see much," The she-elf answered with a shrug. Springy sighed and pinched her nose.

"Y'know what? I'll just drag them in," She said.

"Alright, your choice," She agreed.

"Oi, dudes!" The ink girl called. "I'm no fan of Social Justice Warriors!"

"Wait, what?" The she-elf asked. The ship in the distance that belonged to the two figures Sonic saw last night approached their pod. The people Sonic saw joined them at the pod.

"Hello, there!" Springy greeted.

"Um...Hi?" The stitched one greeted with a small wave.

"Sonic, speak," She instructed, gesturing to the she-elf beside her drinking tea. She put down her cup and began to explain.

"So, you probably don't know either of us but allow me to introduce myself. I'm Emile Mclandreville but do call me Sonic because that's what my friend Springy calls me. We didn't exactly know that there were other humans here and we wanted to investigate.

"


End file.
